


Such a beautiful night

by Yleisnotonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And maybe Verkwan, Cute, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idol Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jihoon living the fan life, Just a concert episode, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Not a Love Story, Seoksoo is the only ship sailing in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: When Jihoon became Hoshi's fan, he never thought he would live a y/n fiction in real life.AkaThe one time Jihoon made a fool of himself in front of his favourite idol, Hoshi.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Such a beautiful night

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this was edited by me and I'm sorry for any possible mistake!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Jihoon can perfectly remember the first time he watched one of Hoshi’s music videos. 

He was at Seokmin’s house and they were both sprawled on the floor, bathing in the comfortable silence that used to settle between them while resting. Jihoon was scrolling through his Instagram timeline, liking a few posts about food or memes. Seokmin was, instead, on his twitter stan account. Jihoon’s eyelids were slowly closing from the tiredness when Seokmin screeched and shoved his phone in Jihoon’s face. 

“You _must_ watch this with me,” Seokmin said in a firm tone, making clear that he couldn’t accept a no as an answer. 

Jihoon sighed and had no choice but to scoot closer to his friend so they could both watch the video playing on the small screen. While Seokmin would occasionally squeal, Jihoon was neither impressed nor displeased by what he saw: a silver-haired guy dancing in black attire on a white background, his body swiftly moving along a slow and sexy beat. It was nothing Jihoon hadn’t already seen from other singers. 

“What do you think about it?” Seokmin confidently asked at the end of the video, feeling proud of what Hoshi did. 

“You know me, that’s not my genre.” Jihoon shrugged and went back to look on his phone. 

“I know his title tracks are not your genre, but trust me. If you give a listen to his side tracks, you’ll be hooked!” 

Jihoon snorted. “Seems a far stretched thing to say.” 

“Hyung, there’s no one who knows your taste in music as I do. I’m _confident_ about my statement.” Seokmin puffed his chest to underline how sure of himself he is.

“No matter how much you try, my mind won’t change.” Jihoon let his phone fall on his chest and closed his eyes in hopes for Seokmin to stop talking about Hoshi.

“We’ll see, hyung. We’ll see…” 

But who’s Hoshi?

Hoshi is an idol who has quite an obsession with wanting to be a tiger. He often wears tiger-printed clothes and owns quite a lot of plushies in the shape of that specific animal. He’s so into his character that he’s not even bothered by the people defining him “obnoxious” because of his tiger agenda. 

Truth to be told, at first, Jihoon belonged to those people. He really found it weird listening to Hoshi continuously comparing himself to the animal. Jihoon would complain to Seokmin about it but the latter kept saying _“hyung, it’s only a matter of time before you’ll like it too”_ while grinning. This pissed Jihoon off a lot because, at the time, he thought he was immovable about liking Hoshi. 

However, as Jihoon got to know him more, his heart changed. To Seokmin’s joy and Jihoon’s dismay, the more videos he watched, the more songs he listened to, the more he found himself wanting to know who Hoshi is. 

Jihoon knew he reached the point of no return when he kept complaining about the tiger agenda but, in truth, he found it endearing and could even understand why Hoshi compared himself to a tiger. 

During his interviews, Hoshi gave off the image of a kid with a bubbly personality, laughing a lot when feeling shy and making sure the atmosphere wouldn’t be too awkward for the staff surrounding him. His eyes hid in crescents as his cheeks went up with his smiles.

The moment he walked on the stage, though, you could see a dramatic shift in him. His gentle eyes became feral, looking at the camera as if he was looking at his prey, observing its every move, following it closely. The cuteness he radiated seemed to be long gone once his charisma took over. 

It was impossible to tear your eyes off of him, feeling drawn by how majestic he looked under the spotlight. Though, at the same time, you know you should be on the run. If you end up in his claws, you won’t be able to escape. 

That was how dangerous Hoshi could be and Jihoon only found out when it was already too late. 

Jihoon had become one of the many preys Hoshi had caught. 

Hoshi, though, was going to be the first idol who made Jihoon’s heart flutter.

It all started one year later when the agency dropped the news about a world tour out of nowhere. 

Hoshi wasn’t promoting any song or album at the moment, nor he wasn’t very active on social media. Because of this, fans just assumed he was resting, waiting to announce the date of his next comeback. No one had even remotely imagined that he was instead planning a whole tour. 

As soon as the news got out, Seokmin texted Jihoon the dates. Seoul wasn’t the first stop but the last one in Asia after which Hoshi would be in America for a whole month. To their luck, the concert was on a Saturday in June. This meant it was the perfect occasion for them to plan a nice weekend trip to Seoul as they will be in the middle of their summer break. 

Seokmin didn’t waste time and texted a friend of his who lives in the big city. A few minutes later, Seokmin was skipping inside the school’s courtyard as his friend said they could crash at his place for a couple of nights and he could even show them around if he wasn’t working. 

Having a place to sleep at and not being afraid of a few hours of flight from Busan to Seoul, they didn’t think twice about buying the tickets as soon as the general sale started. They were tempted about buying the VIP ones since they gave the possibility to attend a short _meet and greet_. Taking a group picture with Hoshi sounded wonderful but Seokmin and Jihoon decided not to fall into temptation. Saving some money to spend on food and other things they might need once in Seoul was a priority. 

Still, nothing was going to change the fact they were going to attend Hoshi’s concert. It was a thrill Jihoon hadn’t felt in a while. The surging excitement at the idea of seeing Hoshi performing right before his eyes, made Jihoon look forward to his little trip with Seokmin.

And so there they were the day before the concert in Seoul. Joshua, Seokmin’s friend, was working that morning and so Seokmin and Jihoon were strolling around the main streets of Seoul in hopes to see Hoshi. That’s because no matter where in the world he is, it’s one of Hoshi’s antics to visit one of the hot places in the city and shoot a photo there to post on his Instagram. 

Knowing he was coming to Seoul on the same day as them, the duo from the south thought they could see him somewhere. They wondered if Hoshi would be in disguise or would show himself in all of his beauty, not caring about being recognised by the people of the place. That’s how Seokmin and Jihoon came to spend their morning and half of their afternoon googling places and racing from one point of the city to another, only stopping for a quick lunch at McDonald’s when the rumble in their stomach became too loud to be ignored. 

“I’m giving up,” Seokmin said once they reached the _Dongdaemun Design Plaza_ for the second time that afternoon. “Guess he decided not to take any picture today since he’s from Seoul...” 

“It would be weird if he did that, right?” Jihoon sighed and shook his head, his eyes stopping for a while on the garden made of dimly lit LED roses behind him. “ _We_ were the fool ones thinking we might have caught a glimpse of him going around the city.”

“Maybe he went home from the airport and took the day off. He’s leaving for America on Monday after all.” Seokmin too sighed. 

Jihoon was about to say something when Seokmin’s phone rang. It was his friend. 

“Shua, hyung! You got off from work?” 

“We can come home now?” 

“Nah, don’t worry about us! I told you we were going around the city by ourselves today.”

“You have nothing to apologise for.” 

“We should be the ones apologising for troubling you.” 

“Yes, we will be home soon!” 

Jihoon almost gagged at the cheesy way Seokmin talked with his Shua hyung on the phone. Also, he would gladly punch away the lovesick grin his friend had plastered on his face from the moment he saw Joshua’s name on the display. 

“Off we go...Joshua hyung is waiting for us at his house,” Seokmin fixed his backpack on his shoulders and waited for Jihoon to start walking again. 

“Do you have a crush on him?” Jihoon asked out of the blue. 

“What?!” Seokmin screeched. “What are y-you talking about?! Shua hyung is only a friend.” 

“I’m your friend too but you don’t talk to me in the same way you talk to  _ Shua hyung _ .” Jihoon snickered at the sight of his friend’s cheeks flushing red. 

“Stop it! Let’s go or tomorrow I will take _both_ of our tickets with me and go to the venue without you.” Seokmin stuck his tongue out like a child would do.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Jihoon glared at Seokmin. 

“Oh yes, I would.” With that, Seokmin walked away. That was one of the rare times he has had the upper hand with Jihoon who, in fact, trailed behind Seokmin in silence. 

Having hopped on the metro, they took their phones to look at their Instagram for the first time since they had landed in Seoul. The moment they did, a notification from Hoshi’s profile popped up. 

**_horangisiseon96 just made a post._ **

Jihoon opened it and saw a picture of the silver-haired guy smiling in front of the same LED garden they were at before. He turned to look at Seokmin whose face, too, had gone pale. 

“We were there…” Seokmin whispered. 

“Just a while ago…” Jihoon continued whispering. 

Seokmin did his best to hold back his tears since they were in public. Jihoon tried not to look too sad at the thought of seeing Hoshi if they had only waited a little bit longer. Confident they had gotten their shit together, they stepped out of the station with a smile on their faces and walked towards Joshua who decided to wait for them at the metro. The latter, though, could totally tell the two of them were sad for some reason. 

Because of that, Joshua felt like he had to cheer them up a bit. He walked them home and had them washing up. They went to a nearby restaurant to eat dinner and then brought them to the _Han River_ for a nice stroll. 

By the time they were home again, the two were completely knocked out. Tired and with their stomachs still full from dinner, they didn’t even have the strength to be sad over the missed encounter with Hoshi.

  
  


Be it because this isn't his house or because he's more excited than he would like to admit, but Jihoon is up one hour before the eight o’clock alarm would go off. 

Seokmin is still softly snoring next to him, hugging his pillow as if his life depended on it. Jihoon smiles and wonders for a while what the other might be dreaming of. 

He then gets lost in his own daydreaming. 

Playing in his mind are scenarios of what could happen on that night, of how many people could possibly be there, of locking gazes with Hoshi even if it's just for a second. Jihoon just wishes to feel the familiar shiver going down his spine whenever he looks at the singer's eyes. 

Jihoon silently laughs at himself for the last one. How could that possibly happen? With his height, he will surely get lost in the crowd. Not to mention the lights that will be blinding Hoshi. There’s basically no chance for their eyes to meet. It’s a foolish hope. 

For a second, Jihoon thinks he had sighed way too loud because, not long after, Joshua walks into the living room. However, the latter just wants to check on Jihoon and Seokmin, thinking they are still sleeping. 

“Oh, you’re up?” He whispers not to wake Seokmin up. 

“Mmh.” Jihoon hums. “Should I wake him up too?” He points at his friend. 

“Not yet. Let him rest a little bit more.” Joshua fondly smiles and fixes the blanket that has fallen off Seokmin’s shoulder. “You too, Jihoon, stay in bed. I’ll make breakfast in the meantime.” 

Jihoon shakes his head. “I’ll help you.” 

Joshua gently nods to thank him and goes to the kitchen, Jihoon quickly trailing behind. They spend quite some time in silence with occasional banters and small talk while slicing and chopping ingredients, boiling soup and cooking the rice. 

When the meal is set on the table, Jihoon grabs some water from the fridge and Joshua goes to wake Seokmin up. The latter walks in the room with his hair sticking in different directions and yawns. Joshua chuckles at how adorable his friend looked and Jihoon, again, feels like he’s watching a couple, almost gagging at how sweet they look.

“Good morning, Jihoon.” Seokmin greets with his eyes still half-closed and a husky morning voice. 

“Morning to you, sleepyhead.” Jihoon takes the empty bowl in front of Seokmin to pour some soup in it. 

They wait for Joshua to join them at the table and start eating the mini-feast they had prepared. After exactly three spoonfuls of rice, Seokmin’s eyes fully open and he eats with much more of an appetite all of the food Joshua puts in his plate. 

“So, at what time is the concert?” Joshua asks as he puts a slice of egg roll in his mouth. 

“At nine but they’ll open the gates of the venue at eight-thirty,” Jihoon answers. “So we thought it would be okay if we go there at around four, right?” He turns to look at Seokmin who nods. 

“Since he will be holding the concert in a pub, we thought there won’t be many people...we might even find good spots at the front of the stage if we’re lucky enough,” Seokmin adds with a confident smile.

“Are you sure? Usually, singers tend to choose pubs as their venues to give the vibe of an exclusive event…” Joshua scratches the back of his head deep in thought. “You really think there won’t be many people? It’s _Hoshi_ we’re talking about!” 

“Hyung, don’t worry! We have everything planned. This morning we’ll go sightseeing and then go to the venue.” Seokmin puts his hand on Joshua’s shoulder and gives it a light squeeze as he speaks. “Plus, we will be checking posts under the tour tag on Instagram. If we see way too many people, we’ll be running to the pub.”

“I guess I can’t change your mind.” Joshua softly sighs before saying, “I will be coming with you this morning, though. I took the day off at work so I can show you around.” 

“You didn’t need to! You’re so busy!” Seokmin pouts. 

“Hey, it’s okay! It would’ve been too rude of me to go to work today and let you two wander alone in the city again. Plus, it’s been _ages_ since we spent some quality time together.” 

Joshua ruffles Seokmin’s hair and the latter stops pouting. This time, Jihoon purposely groans out loud to make the two realise he’s still there with them. 

“Uhm…” Joshua, feeling flustered, coughs. “Let’s finish breakfast and get ready or it will be too late to do anything!”

From the moment they step out of the house till the moment they sit down for lunch, the trio hasn’t rested a bit. They went to all the famous places around _Gangnam_ , _Garosugil_ and _Myeongdong_ and shopped quite a lot. Then, they reached the _Hongdae_ area for a quick lunch before one last stop at the _Han River_. 

While waiting for our food to arrive, Jihoon takes his phone to check his Instagram and to avoid witnessing the other two flirting for the umpteenth time in front of his single ass. He goes on the concert’s tag to monitor the situation and when he opens the latest post, the blood in his veins drain and he can feel his soul temporarily leave his body. 

“Uh...I’m sorry to interrupt but...” Jihoon taps his hand on the table to catch Seokmin’s attention. “We might have a problem.”

“What happened?” Joshua asks. 

“I just saw that there are people already waiting outside the venue..” Seokmin’s eyes widen as Jihoon speaks. “The last post is from a person who got there two hours ago and they had the number 40 written on their hand. Nothing else afterwards and I don’t know if it’s a good sign.” 

“WHAT?!” Seokmin screeches. “Already forty people?!”

“Maybe going there at four isn’t that good of an idea anymore...” Joshua chimes in. “You should go there as soon as we finish eating and hope that you’re not too late.” 

“Guess that’s our only option.” Jihoon and Seokmin sigh at the same time. 

The waiter finally brings the food which Seokmin and Jihoon inhale. They quickly reach the closest metro station and there Joshua explains them the shortest route to the venue. He sends them off only when he’s sure they understood his directions and after convincing them that he was going to pick them up after the concert with his car. 

By the time Jihoon and Seokmin get to the pub, it’s almost three o’clock. Not seeing many people around, they really thought they got lucky and they were still going to be at the front rows. 

Imagine their faces when they saw the numbers 71 and 72 written on the back of their hands. 

“We’re fucked,” Jihoon says with a hint of disappointment in his voice. “We’re totally in the back rows.” 

“There are still six hours left before the concert! I’m sure that more people will come and at least we will be in the middle.” Seokmin smiles in hope to calm the other down. He has never seen Jihoon disappointed over concert seats or disappointed in general. He always shrugs every matter off as if he doesn’t care about what happens to him. “Let’s not be pessimistic!” 

Jihoon exhales a long breath and closes his eyes for a while before saying, “You’re right.”

**“To the ones who already have their number, you are free to roam around the area! Just make sure to come back here at six o’clock for the roll call and the group picture!”** The girl from the staff suddenly shouts through her megaphone. 

At that, people scatter in every direction, some looking for restaurants where to eat, some others just to go on a short walk. Seokmin and Jihoon, still tired from the morning walk and the run to the venue, decided to stay there. 

While Jihoon is interrogating Seokmin, set to find the truth about Joshua and him, a young guy walks to them and asks “Are you two alone?” 

Both Jihoon and Seokmin looked confused for a second as of why the guy came to them with such a question. They were tempted to walk away but the guy, who later introduced himself as Seungkwan, seemed harmless after all so they stood there and talked with him. 

The quiet and polite conversation soon transformed into an animated chat inside the pub which turned out to be a café during the morning hours. 

It somewhat felt like they were talking to an old friend of theirs and this made time fly by. As they were drinking iced tea, different topics were thrown into the conversation like music or Seungkwan’s summer job. 

“I told you! I had no choice but to _lie_!” Seungkwan rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his tea. 

“I’m sorry but what did you tell your boss so you could be here?” Seokmin asks while laughing. 

“That today my cousin is getting married and I couldn’t miss it because we’re like brothers and sisters.”

“And he let you go with _that_?” 

“Of course not! I had to tell him I would work an extra shift next week and that my cousin would storm into the shop if I skipped her wedding.” Seungkwan sighs. “Oh?” He suddenly exclaims while looking at his phone. 

In that exact moment, Seokmin and Jihoon’s phones vibrated too. 

**_horangisiseon96 just made a post._ **

Hoshi is inside the venue. In the backstage to be precise. 

Since no one had seen him coming in or heard people screaming from the street, the new-formed-trio just assumed there was an entrance at the back from which Hoshi must have come in. 

Jihoon is so thrilled at the idea of Hoshi being in the same place as him and it’s something so new to him he cannot explain why he feels that. Maybe it’s just the growing hope to see him walking inside of the cafè which is something that doesn’t happen. 

Disappointed for the second time in two days, Jihoon leaves the cafè with his friends so they can stand outside with the staff. 

During the roll call, Seungkwan split from them and went to stand in a different line from them as he bought the VIP ticket. Having exchanged their Instagram accounts though, they still texted while waiting and Jihoon promised to wait for him after the concert. 

Once in line, reality hit again on Jihoon and Seokmin. The numbers 71 and 72 had them standing quite behind in the queue. They were almost at the back of the pub and couldn’t even see its entrance. All they had on their side was a huge window covered by white curtains. 

When Jihoon is yet again asking Seokmin about Joshua to kill some time, he catches the curtains moving. After the first time, it happens a second and even a third time. 

“Seokmin, I think the curtains are moving,” Jihoon whispers and points at the window behind his friend’s back. 

“Uh?” Seokmin turns around to stare at the window but nothing happens for a while. “I don’t see anything, though.” 

“I saw them moving _three times_...do you think there’s someone behind it?” Then a silly thought crosses Jihoon’s mind “What if it’s Hoshi?” 

“As if it’s possible! I don’t think this part of the building even belongs to the pub. Did you see the door in between the cafè and this building here?” Seokmin points at where the glass door is. 

“You’re probably right. I was being silly.” 

After exhaling a long sigh, Jihoon changes the topic but his gaze still lingers on the window. A voice in his head tells him he has to look there because something will definitely happen. 

Sometime later, Seokmin goes silent as he texts Joshua, giving him updates about them and the venue. The people around them are busy too, complaining about the heat and trying to repair themselves in the shadow cast by a huge autobus parked on that side of the road. 

No one is paying any attention at the window but Jihoon. 

His patience is soon rewarded when one of the curtains opens up and Hoshi’s face pops out, _right on Jihoon’s side_. Behind the singer stands the photographer who is recording the scene, probably expecting to see all the fans cheering for Hoshi and rushing to the window. 

Unluckily for them, Jihoon is the only one who notices them and he _freezes_ in place. He wants to tap Seokmin on the shoulder and tell him to turn around but he can’t. Jihoon can only stand there, facing Hoshi as they look into each other's eyes. Time seems to flow slowly as Jihoon stares at the person in front of him with his mouth hanging open. He wishes he could properly move and draw attention instead of looking like an idiot. 

However, Jihoon worsens his situation the moment his brain decides it’s a good idea to lift the right hand and slowly wave at Hoshi to greet him. 

He wishes the ground to swallow him whole and, at the same time, he wants to stay there because he still cannot believe his eyes. Hoshi is right in front of him with only glass separating them but he’s wasting his occasion to impress Hoshi because he’s panicking way too hard. 

Hoshi, probably flustered by the whole unexpected scenario, maintains eye-contact and copies Jihoon’s expression in hopes to have him react differently but _nothing happens_. 

Jihoon is staring at Hoshi, Hoshi is staring _at Jihoon_ and the latter can’t even move to take his phone out and snap a picture of the singer. 

After what it feels like a lifetime, the universe has finally had enough of Jihoon embarrassing himself in front of his idol. That’s when Seokmin and two girls standing next to them notice Jihoon staring like a fool at the window. 

That is also the starting point of an unusual chain reaction. 

One by one, they slowly turn around and end up freezing just like Jihoon did. Silence falls on all the fans standing on that side of the pub and no one dares to move. It is like one of those scenes in documentaries when the human doesn’t move so that the wild animal doesn’t run away. Following that logic, fans are thinking that, with the tiniest shift, they could scare Hoshi away. 

The silence eventually breaks when a middle-aged man, who is there with his daughter, turns towards Jihoon and asks, “Isn’t he the guy holding the concert here tonight?” 

Hoshi, who seems to perfectly catch what the man says, finally bursts out laughing at how absurd everyone’s reaction has been. He surely wasn’t expecting this to happen. Trying to stop laughing, he lets the white cloth fall back to its place. 

The moment the curtain stops moving, _hell_ breaks in the streets. 

Everyone grabs the closest person to them, asking if they had really seen Hoshi; people are crying because they couldn’t record the moment on their phone or because they had totally missed it; people singing Hoshi’s name in hopes for him to show himself again. And he does, he teases the crowd without stopping by lifting the curtain to show his ankle or himself striking a funny pose and then closing it again. While doing so, his photographer runs around the building finally being able to record our reactions

When things calm down and Hoshi stops teasing the fans, a bunch of people come to surround Jihoon, asking him exactly what happened. Jihoon tries to make sentences but he’s too shocked and keeps stuttering while explaining the details of the story that, to him, feels like some sort of dream lingering in his mind after waking up. But Seokmin is there, reminding Jihoon that he has been wide awake for quite some time and not a bit of what happened was a dream. 

72, the number Jihoon thought was unlucky, turned out to be a _blessing_. Even if he didn’t leave that much of a good impression on the singer, that number still allowed him to see Hoshi up close and feel, for a split of seconds, like they were in some sort of fiction where the main characters meet because of a weird series of events. But this isn’t a fiction. This is reality and the more Jihoon thinks about it, the more he can’t stop smiling. 

Before the concert started, Hoshi went live on Instagram to show himself rehearsing, something that, Seokmin pointed out, he hasn’t done during his previous stops. He was on the stage, enjoying himself with the backup dancers and when the song ended so did his broadcast. That was only because he had come back to the backstage to tease the fans who were at the very end of the queue, the ones who didn’t get the chance to see him before. 

Thirty minutes to nine and Seokmin and Jihoon are finally inside the venue. When they walk inside the huge room where Hoshi will perform, the first thing they see is the stand selling Hoshi’s merch. They’re both ready to buy the t-shirt with the list of the tour’s stops when they spot eight _meet and greet_ bracelets at the back. This means there are eight spots left for the post-concert experience at a price much lower than the one they saw during the general sales. 

One look is all that takes Seokmin and Jihoon to decide that, yes, they’re going to upgrade their ticket with the _meet and greet_. 

Looking at the bracelets on their wrist, they make a mental note to thank Joshua later. It is only because of him not letting his two guests spend a cent that they could do such a sudden, and quite reckless, thing. 

In the meantime, the rest of the crowd gets in too and the duo almost risks losing the spots they had pointed to a while ago. Being pushed by some people trying to make their way to the front, Seokmin and Jihoon end up standing on the right side of the parterre. Yes, it’s on the side but they can see the centre of the stage pretty well. Jihoon also notices that they are closer than he expected to be. Again, the two exchange a look, impressed by how lucky they got with their spots. 

At nine o’clock, the lights dim and a silhouette appears in the middle of the stage, next to a console. The music starts and here it is Vernon, a rookie DJ Hoshi has had a collaboration with for one of his recent songs. The guy sure knows how to entertain the crowd and warms it up with a couple of his mixes before playing his song with Hoshi. The crowd is in love with him, especially Seungkwan who yelled the DJ’s name during the few seconds of silence in between two of the songs. 

After opening, Hoshi takes the stage with his first performance. It goes by in a blur but Jihoon remembers how rude the singer was since the very beginning, body-rolling like there’s no tomorrow, winking and sticking out his tongue whenever he could. And he does so for the next couple of songs too. 

Hoshi goes to be his usually bubbly and soft self during the first talk corner. A smile bringing his cheeks up together with the corner of his lips. 

In between pants and the fans’ cheers, he says “Wow, guys, I’m so glad to see you here, tonight. Are you having fun?” 

The crowd roars and Hoshi continues, “I could tell by how passionately were you singing along and it made me truly happy!” 

Jihoon cheers again on his own while taking pictures meanwhile someone in the crowd yells **“We’re happy too!”**

Hoshi chuckles and takes a sip of water. “Shall we keep the fun going?” 

Another loud cheer from the crowd gives the start to the next song. 

Jihoon is singing out loud, jumping to the rhythm together with Seokmin, laughing when the latter does a silly move. He is genuinely enjoying himself with every song Hoshi is performing on the stage. 

The disco vibe going inside the room slowly turns into a more chill one when Hoshi sings his ballads or more laid-back tracks. Since these songs don’t have a proper choreo, it’s a great time for Hoshi to interact with the sea of people in front of him. 

Jihoon notices how Hoshi makes sure that all of his fans feel included, pointing at the back of the crowd or crouching on the stage and singing with the people in the front rows. During one song, he has roses in his hands which he throws in every direction. This way, everyone has the chance to try and grab one. 

These small gestures have Jihoon’s chest to feel warm and they send shivers up and down his spine. A feeling that is amplified by the way Hoshi comes to hang on the side of the stage where he and Seokmin are. Sometimes, Jihoon feels like Hoshi is looking directly at him but he knows better than to get his hopes up. There’s a lot of people in front of Hoshi, he’s clearly not looking at him. 

As time passes, Hoshi makes his talk corners longer than they should be. 

“I don’t want this night to end…” 

“Should I tell you what happened while I was in Jakarta?” 

“Did you know that my family came to the Tokyo stop?” 

“Oh, but that time in Manila…”

Jihoon chuckles every time Hoshi starts a new topic, ignoring the staff telling him to stop talking and perform. The idol even takes water from the sides of the stage and hands it to the fans at the front saying to keep it going towards the back too because everyone needs to stay hydrated. 

While doing that, there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Can I throw water at you to lessen the heath?” He asks to which the crowd answers with a loud yes. 

Hoshi takes a bottle of water to unscrew its lid, smirking and looking like he’s ready to shower the people before him but he doesn’t. He puts the lid back on the bottle and finger-guns the staff so that the next song can play. 

A groan arises from the crowd, disappointed that he stopped but, before the first chorus of the song ends, Hoshi takes the bottle again and sprays water on the people on the left. He then jumps around, laughing like a child and looking for another bottle so that he can throw water on the right side too. 

It seems like he has a particular target in his mind since Jihoon found his clothes to be quite wet because of the silver-haired guy. The latter is smiling when leaving the spot, probably satisfied with his job. 

Seokmin looks at Jihoon worried to see his friend angry but Jihoon is in pure bliss, smiling like a crazy person which made Seokmin even more worried. 

  
  
  


“Can you please turn on your phone’s flashlights? The next song is going to be a ballad and we need to get into the right mood,” Hoshi says while dabbing his sweat with a towel. 

He doesn’t need to repeat himself as all the people take their phones out of their pockets and do as asked. 

“Thank you. This song is rather special to me and I want us to enjoy it to the fullest.” 

The crowd cheers for him but goes silent as soon as the music starts. Hoshi closes his eyes for a while and walks back and forth on the stage without stopping in any specific place. That’s until the song is about to end. 

Hoshi stops on the left side of the stage and Jihoon has his eyes glued on him. 

_“I don’t wanna let go…”_ Hoshi sings as he looks in Jihoon’s direction. 

Jihoon is almost crying as he locks eyes with Hoshi. If someone asked him why he would probably not be able to tell them. It’s not like Jihoon has ever deeply related to the song since it’s a breakup one and he hasn’t experienced one in a long time. However, something about Hoshi’s eyes, the way they were filled with melancholy as he sang that specific line, had Jihoon getting teary-eyed. 

Because of how that moment got stuck in Jihoon’s head and because of the tremendous heat inside of the room, the rest of the concert seems to go by in a blur. 

Hoshi made mistakes during one of the songs and he laughed in the most adorable way Jihoon has ever heard in his life. Then the chorus had a flute-base to it and he pulled a flute out of the back pocket of his jeans and yelled **“I got a flute”** before pretending to play it. 

Another upbeat song, another water shower for the crowd and Jihoon. This time, he deceived Jihoon and made him think he was going to shower the people in the middle part of the crowd but he suddenly changed direction and threw water at Jihoon, again. Hoshi was truly having fun with that. 

Seokmin and Jihoon didn’t know how it happened but before the concert ended, they were in the fourth row, standing even closer to the stage and more in a central position. That made Hoshi able to hang more on that side of the stage, right in front of them. 

Jihoon kept thinking _'am I being too full of myself? Did I finally lose it?'_ because his mind was telling him that Hoshi was doing all of that because of the “incident” from hours ago but, in those moments of lucidity, he knew it was quite impossible. 

  
  


When the time comes for Hoshi to wrap up the main show, he still doesn’t want to go. He keeps finding excuses and interacting with the crowd. 

“Raise your hand if you came with your parents, here. I want to thank them for being patient with me and for bringing their sons and daughters to the show.” 

“Did someone come with their lover? What? You’re saying that I’m your lover? Awww, stop it!” 

“Okay, now, is it perhaps someone’s birthday today? It is? I’ll wish you a happy birthday!”

“Let’s take our group picture. Come closer to the stage but slowly, I don’t want you to get hurt!” 

Eventually, Hoshi sings his last song and leaves the stage, waiting for the fans to chant his name to ask for an encore. 

The encore, like the rest of the concert, flies by too. At the last ment, Hoshi gets even more emotional. 

“If I decide to hold another concert here, will you come back to meet me?” Hoshi asks wiping a tiny tear escaping from his left eye. 

The fans answer with **“Yes”** and **“Of course”** at which Hoshi says “Then, let’s pinky-promise.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at the childish behaviour the singer is showing but still holds his pinky up to promise him that, yes, he will be back for him. He would come another thousand times if Hoshi asked so. 

“Now, is there any particular song you want me to sing that it wasn’t included in the setlist? Quick before the staff silences me!” 

Everyone bursts out laughing and suggests songs which Hoshi briefly sings before his final ment. 

“I know that I talked too much tonight but bear with me one last time.” He chuckles. “There are two words that I want to say and they come from the bottom of my heart.  _ Thank you _ . It’s a wonderful Saturday night in the middle of the summer. You could be anywhere, yet decided to come here and spend the night with me. You made this summer night even more wonderful and precious to me. You truly are the best and I will forever bring you in my heart.” 

Hoshi bows one last time and Jihoon’s heart shakes, almost stretching his hand towards the singer so he won’t go away. Thankfully, there’s a little bit of sanity left in him and he doesn’t. Jihoon is sure Seokmin would tease him about it for the rest of his life. 

The stage is now empty and the staff is already on the move to split the crowd into the ones who have to leave the room and the ones who have to stay for the _meet and greet._

“Should we look for Seungkwan?” Seokmin asks, yelling a bit since our eardrums are still throbbing because of the loud music and cheers. 

“Yup! He should be at the front! Let’s go!” 

Jihoon takes Seokmin by the hand and drags him through the crowd to reach the point where he thought he had seen Seungkwan a while ago. There he is talking to two other guys. 

“Seungkwan!” Seokmin waves at the red-haired guy. 

“ _No way_! You’re here too for the picture with Hoshi?” Seungkwan seems to vibrate before hugging the two out of excitement. 

“There were some spots left...we decided to upgrade the ticket so we won’t have any regrets later.” Jihoon shrugs as if it’s nothing big, as if he isn’t dying to meet Hoshi right now. 

“You did great! I guess you learned not to have regrets from the best.” Seungkwan fans himself in a cocky way but then laughs. “By the way, these two are Mingyu and Chan. I met them while in line to get in here.” 

Mingyu and Chan both bow in a greeting, Seokmin and Jihoon mirroring them. We are having a quick conversation about the concert when we hear the staff yelling **“Please, form groups of fives for the picture. When Hoshi comes in here, we need to be quick. It’s already late and the pub has to close.”**

Chan turns towards us. “We’re already a group of five. Problem solved.” 

“This group was meant to be!” Seungkwan exclaims. 

Jihoon, too, thought that this group and this moment were meant to be. When he laid on the bed that morning, playing scenarios in his mind, it never crossed his mind that something like this would happen. The furthest his brain went was Hoshi looking in his direction twice and himself swooning. 

However, he got a lot more than that, both in action and feelings. 

The first group goes to have their picture taken and, in the meantime, the staff tells us the procedure: put our bags next to the exit, come back to take the picture, grab the signed poster and then leave. It’s quick and simple. In fact, the group greets Hoshi and then perfectly follows the instructions given by the staff, making their _meet and greet_ smoother than silk. 

However, their group of five is apparently able to make things more complicated than they should be and confuse the shit out of everyone. Sharing one brain bell in turns, they go to put their bags down  _ before _ greeting Hoshi. The latter is watching them as they cat-walked before his eyes, confused to the point he looks at Jihoon clearly saying _“why are you all walking away?”_ with his expression.

Jihoon, scared they may lose their opportunity for the _meet and greet_ , stops in his tracks. Using his hands to communicate, he tells Hoshi to wait a second because they will soon be there. The guy literally throws his bag towards the exit and then runs to Hoshi. 

Chan is the first one greeting Hoshi by shaking his hand, leading the singer to shake hands with the other four people too. While doing so, he doesn’t miss the chance to thank them for coming to his concert. Jihoon is the last one stepping forward to shake Hoshi’s hand, feeling electricity surging in his body afterwards. Being the last to greet the silver-haired guy, Jihoon is also the last one to get in the group for the picture. 

_‘Great, I’m at the end. Now, I won’t be next to him for the picture. Just my luck!’_ Jihoon thinks to himself as he looks at Seokmin and Chan standing next to him. 

However, Hoshi surprises him for the umpteenth time that night. He walks to where Jihoon is and, with a smile on his full lips, he says, “make some space for me.” 

Jihoon and Seokmin immediately move so that Hoshi can stand in between them. “Get close to me,” Hoshi adds as he wraps his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder. The latter, feeling the touch on his skin, turns around to look at his idol and he panics upon seeing how close they are. He is even shocked at himself because of how quick was his instinct of putting his own arm around Hoshi’s waist. Jihoon can only concentrate on his racing heart and doesn’t know if he’s smiling or pulling some weird pose. What he knows is that he is so glad to have come to the concert and that this moment is being frozen in a picture because, every time he will look at it, he will remember this night. 

Picture been taken, Hoshi wishes us a good night and then turns to look at Jihoon one last time. His eyes are expectant, probably waiting for Jihoon to say something, anything. 

However, the guy has frozen again. Hoshi can’t expect him to properly think and function when they are  _ that _ close. He is so close that Jihoon can’t help but notice the stubble on the other’s chin covered with a light layer of foundation. It makes Jihoon wonder if the other is getting enough sleep in between concerts, if he has time for himself but he doesn’t have the time nor the courage to ask. He could only manage to stutter a _“hi”_ in the other’s beautiful, marvellous face before running away and leaving the poor Hoshi behind. 

Despite having acted like an idiot and having embarrassed himself in front of his idol not once but multiple times, Jihoon was the happiest man alive. He spent one of the most beautiful nights of his life during which he felt alive for several reasons, one being the way he was surrounded by people enjoying themselves thanks to Hoshi’s music and the way they were all deep in that amazing atmosphere the singer had set. 

It has been one wonder of a night mostly because Hoshi got Jihoon to experience something he never thought he could. Those  _ “reader x idol” _ stories Seokmin used to tell him about, became a reality for him on that very night. A story he won’t probably experience again in this lifetime; a story that has quite a sad ending as both Hoshi and him will be back to living their own lives as strangers to each other. 

However, Jihoon won’t forget how those lips turned into a smile just for him; how his eyes softened just for him. He won’t forget the connection he shared with the other thanks to his stupid reaction.

Jihoon knows that, no matter how many years will pass, this is a memory that won’t fade.

_ ‘Thank you for these unforgettable moments spent together. Until next time, Hoshi.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it!
> 
> Fun fact: the events of this fiction are inspired on a true story. Mine. Some of the things Jihoon lived are the ones I experienced when I went to Eric Nam's concert last year. The three moments described exactly how they happened are the "accident" outside the venue, the part including water and the photo time.   
> I know what you're thinking and yes...I made a fool of myself with him but it was totally worth it!
> 
> It's been a while since I've been wanting to take this crazy moment and turn it into a story involving Soonhoon. It may not be interesting but it was a way for me to get over the block I had for the past few months! I feel so much better now that I spent some time writing like I used to do at the beginning of this year! 
> 
> With that said, I want to thank all of you again for bearing with me and my stories! You can leave kudos and comments if you want to, they're always welcomed! You can also hit me up on Twitter (@Yleisnotonfire1) for anything you want to talk about!


End file.
